La magia del caos
by Luneth Gray
Summary: "¿Saskia?" –preguntó suavemente Legolas, sacándola de sus pensamiento; ella lo volvió a ver y como si ambos hubiesen estado de acuerdo, sus caras se acercaron un poco más, hasta que ella podía sentir el fresco aliento del elfo –solo un poco más– pensó ella... /LegolasXOC/NO SLASH/
1. La misión

**Bueno esta historia es por Navidad! ... bueno no realmente ... esta idea surgió en mi mente hace poco y decidí escribir un poco ... **

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con la Historia ...**

**A si, no me pertenence nada del Señor de los anillos, solo Saskia, Areon, Vitra Civitas y Círdain... que mal ¬¬!**

**Esta escrita en tercera persona.**

_**los pensamientos y flashback son en negrita y cursiva**_

_"Dialogo solo en cursiva entre comillas"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1: La misión<strong>

La bella crin de Areon se agitaba con el viento mientras corría con una agilidad de leopardo, era definitivamente un corcel veloz; el sonido de sus patas contra el pasto era lo único que interrumpía el silencio que reinaba en aquella pradera.

Areon presentía la angustia con la que su jinete lo guiaba, el hecho de haber matado a alguien atormentaba la tranquilidad de su dueña, pero era, después de todo, su trabajo.

Saskia se sentía sucia por haber matado a alguien de su misma clase, podía sentir aun el ruego de aquel hombre, los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las ultimas palabras _**–no me mates–**_ se repetían en su cabeza con un eco sin fin, pero el hecho de revivirlo solo empeoraría la situación, al hacer pasar a la persona por el rito de volverlo a la vida podía ser doloroso para ella e incluso perder un poco de su propia vida. NO, simplemente nunca usaría ningún hechizo como ese, no de nuevo, por el bien de ella y el de los demás.

Ella sabía que no era lo mejor que hacía para vivir, pero siendo lo que era ella, no le habían dado nunca alguna oportunidad para nada, todo por el simple hecho de no ser como las demás mujeres, que se conformaban con una vida llena de hijos y un esposo bueno para nada … no ella nunca sería así.

Seguía cabalgando por la pradera, solo quería dejar que la energía fluyera por su cuerpo para seguir con su jornada, era increíble ver la incredulidad de todos aquellos 'fieles a la comunidad del anillo'; a todos aquellos que encontraba, preferían morir antes de dar información sobre la dirección del alguno de los hobbits o de los otros tres fenómenos y el viejo de barba gris.

Mientras cabalgaba por aquel bosque presintió que no estaba sola.

Saruman sabía que una vez mas había fallado, en la búsqueda del anillo y ahora iba a reprenderla por su falta de efectividad, pero el mago le tenía paciencia, porque sabía que una vez los encontrara, ella no dudaría en cumplir la misión que le había encomendado.

"_Has fallado de nuevo"_ –sonó una voz en su cabeza–

"_Sé que he fallado maestro, pero una vez los encuentre no fallaré" –_ respondió con un poco de odio y esperanza en su voz–

"_Así ha de ser, pues recuerda quien es el dueño de tu vida" –_ dijo el mago con un tono sombrío–

Saskia ya no se molestó en contestar, sabía que su vida le pertenecía a él y todo por un estúpido acto que había cometido hace 8 años, desde entonces, Saruman la había adoptado como su aprendiz, con la simple condición de que ella le entregara su vida, lo cual había hecho. Aunque a ella sinceramente no le molestaba que Saruman fuera su dueño, él la había rescatado y por eso ella estaba muy agradecida con él, además solo junto a él había logrado desarrollar su magia, aunque esta no fuera usada para el bien.

Siguió cabalgando por el bosque hasta que encontró un lugar para dormir, ese lugar estaría bien por hoy, además no debía de temerle a nada, los Orcos y los Uruk-hai no la atacarían y el pendiente la protegería de cualquier otro animal, así que no habría problemas de descansar ahí.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó mas pronto de lo que había esperado, aún se sentía cansada, hace ya diez días que no dormía bien por andar siguiendo a esa banda de buenos para nada. Suspiró profundamente y estiró sus piernas para quitar el cansancio, esta vez se sentía sucia, no por las muertes, sino por que no había logrado bañarse en el mismo tiempo que no había logrado dormir bien. Suspiró de nuevo, solo quería regresar a casa … hizo una pausa y analizó, ¿Dónde era su casa?, ¿con Saruman?, ¿o Vitra Civitas?. Seguía pensando en eso, hasta que escuchó lo que parecía ser un río, ese sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y caminó hasta que encontró un pequeño río que corría entre algunos arboles; sería el lugar perfecto para darse un baño rápido.<p>

Después de recobrar su buen olor, decidió seguir con el viaje, después de todo si los hombres no se bañaban en este tipo de viajes, ella seguía siendo mujer y la higiene era un requisito para ella.

Decidió seguir en dirección a Rohan, de todas formas allí deberían de saber algo, si no es que por suerte se encontraría con ellos, después de todo era un poco predecible la ruta que tomarían para llegar a su destino.

Arregló su cabello en una cola para que el viaje no lo maltratara mas de lo que estaba, tomó su capa y subió a Areon, sería un largo viaje hasta Rohan, primero buscaría a Aragorn y su banda de inútiles, si le quedaba tiempo buscaría algo de comer.

Salió del bosque y emprendió su camino a la ciudad, el viento golpeaba su cara con cierta ferocidad y se escurría entre sus vestiduras, la crin de Areon volaba con el viento, mientras sus patas parecían no tocar el suelo por la rapidez de su galope, el sol quemaba cruelmente la pequeña porción de piel de su cara que se asomaba debajo de su capucha, sus labios resecos, no como alguna vez habían sido, tersos como un pétalo de rosa, toda presencia de femineidad la había perdido en apena semanas.

Ella siempre había deseado recorrer los campos, conocer todas las ciudades y pueblos, pero nunca pensó que sería de esta manera, persiguiendo a alguien para matarlo, o soportando sol y hambre. Todo había parecido diferente cuando se lo había pedido a su pad… es decir, cuando se lo había pedido a Saruman.

"_Areon"_ –dijo con una suave voz– _"Dentente"_

El caballo lo hizo inmediatamente y de pronto se encontraban frente a una ciudad de altas murallas. Algo extraño estaba pasando, la puerta principal estaba apenas cerrada, pensó que sería mas difícil entrar, sin embargo estaba parada ahí, frente a algo tan accesible, que llegó a pensar que fuese una trampa, sin embargo nadie sabía sobre ella y su misión, por eso no podría ser una trampa.

Desmontó rápidamente de Areon y se hizo camino a través de las puertas, algo estaba mas que mal, la ciudad estaba completamente desolada no había ni una persona allí, pareciera que hubiesen salido con prisa, todo estaba tirado por las calles y huellas de caballos permanecían aun frescas sobre la tierra húmeda.

Cabalgó hasta el castillo, para encontrar la misma desolación del pueblo, definitivamente habían huido, pero ¿A dónde?

Inspeccionó todo el castillo en busca de alguna señal. La única señal que pudo conseguir, fue una flecha, no cualquier flecha, sino una de elfos … eso quería decir que Aragorn y sus amigos raros habían estado ahí. Siguió buscando, solo para encontrar un mapa con la Abismo de Helm marcado con rojo…

"_Esto no podría ser mas sencillo"_ –dijo con un tono divertido– Regresó al lugar donde había atado a Areon y lo guió hacia las puertas de la ciudad, sería fácil encontrarlos, ahora Saruman ya no tendría porqué regañarla.

Montó al joven mustang y le dio ordenes para avanzar. Sería un viaje corto hacia el Abismo, el único problema sería entrar, después de todo las paredes de esa fortaleza eran impenetrables.

* * *

><p>Las huellas de los caballos seguían frescas, eso era una buena señal, iba en la dirección correcta. Siguió cabalgando hasta que vio a un ejército de encapuchados no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, si no se equivocaba, sus túnicas eran elficas, eso quería decir, un ejército de elfos. Sería fácil tomar el lugar de alguno de ellos, pero simplemente no podía dejar a Areon, tendría que ocurrírsele algo mejor.<p>

De pronto una idea invadió su cerebro, cabalgó hasta alcanzar al que parecía ser su guía y se detuvo frente a él.

El elfo tomó su arco y una flecha, estaba dispuesta a matarla si era necesario. Por un momento ella tuvo el impulso de cantar un hechizo, pero sabía que solo crearía caos, de hacerlo.

Su voz se deslizó por su labios con gran agilidad, mientras el elfo la miraba atento.

"_Soy Saskia Lambenthart, hija del gran Lambenth, rey de Vitra Civitas, ciudad al norte del mapa, cubierta por nieve durante todo el año. He sido enviada por el, para apoyar la guerra contra Saruman y Sauron"_ –tomó un respiro y continuó– _"Si no crees que pueda ser útil, escoge a tu mejor arquero y concédele diez flechas"_

Haldir la miró un poco molesto, ya lo habían obligado a ir a 'ayudar' a estos hombres, con posibilidad de muerte y ahora una chiquilla de no mas de 18 años estaba frente a él pidiéndole un reto. Otro elfo lo sacó de sus pensamientos al tocar su hombro, era Círdain, el mejor arquero que tenía dentro de ese ejército, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Círdain la miró algo divertido, esto debería de ser muy sencillo.

"_Para hacerlo justo, empieza tu"_ –dijo Saskia–

Círdain sonrió, esto sería aun mas fácil, tomó dos flechas y las disparó al mismo tiempo, mientras ella solo lo miraba, ahí sobre ese caballo blanco, parecía no importarle nada, hasta que dijo:

"_Ne sagittarum"_ –y las flechas se desviaron inmediatamente–

"_Bruja"_ –dijo Haldir–

"_Si así gustas llamarme, hazlo así, solo déjame hacerte una aclaración, las brujas normalmente no tienen hechizos tan poderosos"_ –sonrió–

Haldir la miró incrédulo y le dijo– _"si has de venir con nosotros, que así sea, pero recuerda que nadie te cuidará las espaldas"_

"_Puedo cuidarme sola"_ –respondió ella al terminar de hablar el elfo–

Saskia fue mandada hasta el final de las filas, pues según Haldir, era de mala suerte tener un 'hechicero' en el frente de las fila, ella definitivamente había pensado que era puras tonterías, pero simplemente no quería matar a tantos testigos.

Avanzaron por lo que parecieron días para ella, después de todo, que todos esos elfos fueran sin un caballo era un tanto ilógico, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Por fin llegaron a las puertas de aquella muralla, mientras escuchaba como los elfos sonaban su cuerno, avisando que no eran enemigos los que se aproximaban.

Saskia no podía evitar sonreír, estaba a unos cuantos metros de conocer en persona a ese tal Aragorn del que tanto hablaban. Sonrió también porque una vez los matara, se liberaría de Saruman y tendría su vida de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA! bueno esta vez hice este primer capitulo de esta historia ... hmmm soy adicta a La saga de El Señor de los Anillos ... solo que no sé si les parecerá lo que hice ... espero que si ...<strong>

**_Ne sagittarum = significa no flechas o alto flechas ..._**

**Sugerencias? Reclamos? Llamas?**

**Dejenme un Review y felices fiestas para todos ^^**

**~LobitaAlfa**


	2. ¿Una niña?

**Jajajajaajaja volví ... y quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews ehmm si y me refiero a MEDECI AMELEE (aquí esta este capitulo, espero te guste) ... solo ella me ha dejado reviews ... ****pero bueno xD solo espero que no esté decepcionando a aquellos que son Fans del señor de los anillos ... es que ... ya tengo bastante tiempo de no leer esos libros ... visiten mi perfil para leer sobre eso...**

**Ah sí ... No me pertenece nada del señor de los anillos ... Solo Saskia, Areon, Círdain y Vitra Civitas ... y no, no están a la venta :P ... jajajaja**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2: ¿Una niña?<strong>

Legolas escuchó el sonido tan familiar para sus oídos, esto no podía ser real, los elfos estaban afuera para ayudarles, quizá así tendrían un poco de posibilidades de vencer a ese ejército de orcos.

Corrió a la entrada solo para ver a Haldir, con una sonrisa de fanfarrón, como siempre la había tenido, decidió ignorarlo, de todas maneras Haldir nunca cambiaría … siempre sería el mismo fanfarrón.

Haldir habló _–"hemos venido para ayudarles"_

Aragorn sonrió y dijo –_"amigo, has venido en buena hora, sin tu llegada, esto no podría ser una victoria"_

_**-Claro, sigue subiéndole su ego-**_ pensó Legolas

Haldir sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de Aragorn pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordarse de la bruja que los acompañaba.

"_Aragorn" _–dijo Haldir con un tono serio– _"creo que tenemos un situación que hay que atender antes de la batalla"_

"_¿Y qué podría ser tan importante?" _

"_Verás, en camino acá encontré a una mujer…"_

Aragorn soltó una tremenda carcajada que llamó la atención de Legolas y de Gimli.

"_¿Y ahora que sucede?"_ –preguntó Legolas irritado por la situación.

"_Pues es que Haldir a encontrado a una dama" _–dijo Aragorn aun divertido por lo que el pobre elfo había dicho.

"_Wow, eso si es de extrañarse, yo pensé que no te interesaban las mujeres" _–dijo Gimli con un tono de malicia.

"_Podrían dejarme terminar!" _dijo ya exasperado el elfo.

"_Déjenlo hablar, esto será entretenido"_ –dijo Legolas divertido también.

Haldir lo miró enojado pero siguió con lo que había empezado _–"Cuando digo que he encontrado a una mujer, no me refiero en ese sentido"_ – volvió a ver a Aragorn un tanto irritado y este solo levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

"_Esta mujer de la que hablo, me ha desafiado y ha pedido unirse a la guerra, pues se hace llamar Saskia Lamber-algo y dice ser hija de un rey de una ciudad al norte y que 'su padre' la ha mandado como ayuda para ustedes"_

"_¿Y que es lo que puede hacer esa tal Saskia?"_ –preguntó Gimli con cierta curiosidad.

Haldir pensó por un momento y continuó _–"Creo que será mejor que hablen con ella directamente"_

"_Bueno si ha de ser así, tráela, hablaremos con ella" –_dijo Aragorn.

Haldir desapareció entre los tantos elfos.

* * *

><p>Llegó hasta donde estaba ella, acariciando la crin de su caballo.<p>

"_Quieren hablar contigo"_ –dijo el, con un tono seco.

Ella lo miró tan inocentemente que él no podía creer que ella fuera la misma bruja que hace poco lo había retado, podía hasta llegar a ser linda … sacudió los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y habló nuevamente.

"_¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado? Aragorn quiere hablar contigo"_ –dijo con un tono mas amargo.

Ella solo lo miró nuevamente y se perdió entre los encapuchados.

Y ahí estaba Saskia, caminando entre ese ejercito de elfos, cuando frente a ella se encontraban tres hombres, o por lo menos por su genero eran hombres, solo uno de ellos era realmente un hombre, por lo que dedujo que ese era Aragorn, un elfo rubio, alto y de ojos azules se encontraba a su izquierda, ese era Legolas, inmediatamente se sintió como si estuviese desnuda, su mirada era tan penetrante que sentía hasta un poco de vergüenza; a su derecha estaba un enano, pelirrojo, con hacha en mano, esperando que ella hiciera un mal movimiento o algo así.

* * *

><p><em>"Soy Saskia Lambenthart, hija del gran Lambenth, rey de Vitra Civitas, ciudad al norte del mapa, cubierta por nieve durante todo el año. He sido enviada por el, para apoyar la guerra contra Saruman y Sauron" <em>–repitió el mismo discurso que le había dado al rubio antipático anteriormente, cuidando que fueran las mismas palabras.

Aragorn sonrió, mientras ella lo miraba un poco confusa, ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?. Hasta que se dignó en hablar.

"_Mucho gusto Mi Lady, como ha de saber, yo soy Aragorn, él es Gimli y mi amigo de acá es Legolas"_ –dijo señalando al elfo.

"_Me sorprende que tu padre te haya mandado a la guerra, ¿Qué es lo que haces para que tu padre haya decidido mandarte a la guerra en lugar de que formaras una familia?"_

Saskia sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella, pero logró controlarse y dijo _–"Porque soy muy buena en lo que hago"_

"_¿Y que es lo que haces niña?"_ –preguntó Legolas, aun irritado.

"_Havo dad, mellon"_ –dijo Aragorn dirigiéndose al elfo y continuó _–"Dinos que puedes hacer, o por lo menos, que arma usas" _

Saskia sonrió y contestó -_ "Un libro" -_

Aragorn la miró confundido, mientras Gimli y Legolas se reían a carcajadas. _"Cálmense, déjenla que nos explique esto" _–dijo Aragorn.

"_No creo que se deberían de reir"_ –dijo Haldir con tono indiferente, desde atrás de Saskia.

"_Bueno y entonces ¿Qué se supone que haces con un libro?, ¿leerles a los monstruos hasta matarlos del aburrimiento?"_ –preguntó entre risas Legolas.

_"O pegarles con el libro y matarlos de un golpe en la cabeza"-_ se burló el enano

"_Es una bruja"_ –dijo Haldir.

Ella los miró enfadada, lista para dejarlos sin respirar, pero recordó que aun no era el tiempo para matarlos. _"No"_ –dijo muy calmada _–"Ese libro contiene los hechizos de magia antigua, la mas poderosa de todas las magias que puedan imaginarse. Y no, no lo utilizo para pegar, pero talves utilice mi báculo para pegarte a ti" - _terminó la frase señalando al enano que la miraba con cierta altanería.

"_Pero, ¿Por qué eres tu la que viene en representación de tu pueblo?, ¿Por qué no vino nadie más?"_ –preguntó Aragorn.

"_Sencillo"_ –dijo ella –_"porque nadie puede usar este tipo de magia, pues aquellos que tratan de aprenderla sin estar dispuestos totalmente a ella, suelen perder la razón, pues como ya he dicho, esta es la magia mas fuerte que existe, solo que fue retirada de las manos de todas las razas por el simple hecho que ninguna supo usarla para el bien."_ –hizo una pausa y continuó –_"por tanto, nosotros los habitantes de Vitra Civitas, fuimos los encargados de cuidarla, de que nadie mas pudiera tener acceso a ella, por el bien de todas las razas."_

Todos la miraban asombrados, nunca hubiesen pensado que alguien tan frágil pudiera tener acceso a tanto poder.

"_Ah si, y para su información Sr. Greenleaf, tengo 20 años, no soy una niña"_

Legolas la miró un tanto divertido y un tanto enfadado, nunca pensó que una mujer le contestara de esa manera, ella no era quien para que le hablara así, pero decidió que eso no lo molestaría.

"_Lo lamento Señorita Lambenthart, no era mi intención ofenderla" _–dijo con un tono burlón.

Ella solo lo miró y dirigió su mirada a Aragorn _–"Mi señor, seré de mucha ayuda, por favor, no me niegue la oportunidad de pelear en el frente de batalla"_ –le dijo casi suplicante.

Aragorn no podía permitir que una mujer peleara con ellos, simplemente no estaba en su código de ética. _–"Lo lamento Mi lady, lamento que haya tenido que recorrer tanto para oír esto, pero no puedo aceptar que pelee junto a nosotros, esta batalla será dura y no puedo permitir que usted muera"_

"_Puedo cuidarme sola"_ –le dijo o mas bien, le gritó. Se calmó y continuó –_"no es necesario que se preocupe por mi, estoy llena de sorpresas"_ –dijo con una sonrisa.

Aragorn suspiró, sabia que ella no se conformaría con un no. _"Esta bien, si quieres pelear, que así sea. Solo debo advertirte que los orcos no tendrán piedad solo porque eres una mujer, ellos de igual manera te matarán si te descuidas"_

"_No hay nada por que preocuparse Mi Señor, no me sucederá nada. Mas bien debería de estar preocupado por el ejército del rey Theoden, no creo que soporten muchos golpes"_ –dijo mirando a todos los niños y ancianos con tenían armas.

* * *

><p>No había luna ni estrellas, la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre todos los hombres, Saskia estaba junto a Legolas, tratando de soportar la lluvia, el frío y el hecho que no podía ver bien. Estaba empapada completamente, su vestido le pesaba, le estorbaba su capa. El tiempo pasaba lento y la lluvia era lacerante en la piel descubierta, sentía que envejecía allí parada, esperando que los orcos se acercaran, un relámpago rasgó el cielo en dos, su luz iluminó todo el cielo nocturno mostrando las deforme figuras que se aproximaban en el campo. Saskia sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nunca había visto un ejército tan grande de orcos, o mejor dicho de Uruk-hai.<p>

Legolas la volvió a ver, una expresión de preocupación trazada en su rostro, ella le sonrió amablemente y volvió su vista hacia adelante.

_**-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?- **_pensó Legolas.

Ahí estaban los Uruk-hai, parados frente a ellos; hasta que una lluvia de flechas rasgó el cielo. La pelea había comenzado.

Las flechas de los orcos chocaban contra la muralla, algunas encontrando su destino en elfos y humanos. Ella seguía parada ahí, recibiendo la lluvia sin hacer realmente nada. Legolas volvió su cabeza a ella y le gritó _–"Haz algo! No te quedes allí parada sin hacer nada!"_

Saskia solo lo miró, un poco de miedo dibujado en sus ojos, respiró hondo y desapareció entre los demás elfos.

Legolas suspiró, sabía que era una mala idea que ella estuviera allí. Volvió su concentración a los orcos y siguió con su trabajo. De pronto escuchó un grito. Era Aragorn, informando que los orcos traían escaleras.

Algo mas importante llamó la atención de todos los hombres, un orco corría con una antorcha hacia el canal, todos supieron de que se trataba. Saskia ya se había percatado de esto, por eso había corrido hacia un lugar mas cercano, donde tuviera un buen rango para atacar a tal orco.

"M_aledictum terroris"_ –Dijo Saskia casi gritando y apuntando su báculo hacia el orco. Una gran bola morada se formó alrededor de su mano y desapareció al instante. El orco que llevaba la antorcha se detuvo, todos miraban fijamente al orco, trató de dar un paso mas y un circulo negro lo envolvió, fue comprimiéndolo dentro del círculo hasta que no quedó mas que polvo en lugar de un orco. Todos miraron a Saskia mientras ella cantaba una serie de hechizos. Sus ojos completamente morados, y el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello parecía brillar entre tanta oscuridad.

Las escaleras de los enemigos se hacían cenizas, a medida que un fuego púrpura las consumía. Muchos orcos trataban de entrar al acueducto, y solo lograban acumularse en la pequeña entraba y ser destruidos por flechas elficas o por un hechizo al azar de Saskia.

Las nubes empezaban a dispersarse, la luna empezó a brillar entre tanta oscuridad, pero esto solo logró desánimos en los hombres y elfos. Cuando pensaban que los orcos había empezado a disminuir, en el horizonte podía verse aún un mar negro de criaturas deformes.

_**-Esto se pone cada vez peor-**_ pensó Saskia. A medida que utilizaba mas magia para apartar los orcos de la muralla. _**–Si sigo así no creo que resista mucho tiempo… no, no puedo fallar, soy mas fuerte que ellos-**_ pensó, mientras las pequeñas letras del cristal de su pendiente se iluminaban rápidamente transfiriéndole una cantidad de magia inimaginable para cualquier persona.

Su mano derecha fue tornándose morada, mientras su báculo se iluminaba con un brillo púrpura haciendo que grupos de orcos estallaran en pedazos en diferentes lugares del campo de batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO DEJAR ASI ESTE CAPITULO ... PEROOO ... SI LO CONTINUABA SERÍA MUUUUUUUY LARGO ... ASI QUE MEJOR LO DEJO ACÁ ... PROMETO QUE SUBIRÉ RAPIDO EL OTRO CAPITULO. xD<strong>

**A OTRA COSA ... LO SIENTO DECEPCIONARLOS CON LA PELEA ... PERO ES QUE, NO SOY MUY BUENA DESCRIBIENDO ESAS COSAS ... POR ESO LA HICE TAN RAPIDA JEJEJEJEJE ...**

**Havo dad, mellon = tranquilo, amigo**

**maledictum terroris = maldición de terror**

**REVIEWS? ?**

**BUENO ... **

**~Lune**


	3. Te descubrí

**Bueeeeeenoooooooo … me emocioné de nuevo … jajajajaja … pensé que me tardaría mas en subir este capítulo, pero … al parecer … no fue así … bueno … la cosa es que … lo dejé otra vez sin concluir la idea … perdón … pero … como prometí, subí rápido este capítulo … nuevo record … jajajaja … creeran que estoy loca … pero no … (o eso pienso yo)…**

**Como sea; nada de esto me pertenece … esperen … Saskia, Areon, Círdain y Vitra Civitas si me pertenecen … lastimosamente Legolas en todo su esplendor no … lástima …**

**RECUERDEN ... _-EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVO ES PARA PENSAMIENTOS-_**

_"ENTRE COMILLAS Y CURSIVO ES PARA DIALOGOS"_

**BUENO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3: Te descubrí<strong>

Una luz púrpura iluminó todo el cielo nocturno, hombres y elfos vislumbraron a lo lejos mas figuras deformes; era imposible la cantidad de orcos que tendrían que vencer.

Saskia seguía cantando hechizos en idiomas que solo ella comprendía, su cristal empezaba a agrietarse _**–¿Cómo es posible que sea tan débil?–**_ se preguntaba _**–¿Cómo es posible que los orcos no mueran? ¿Cómo es posible que mi magia no pueda vencerlos de una vez por todas?–**_

Un aura morada envolvió el cuerpo de Saskia _**–este es el fin, te fallé de nuevo maestro, lo siento–**_ pensó, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando y la magia consumía su cuerpo y su razón; después de todo ella sabía la razón de su debilidad.

* * *

><p>La mañana trajo lo que Aragorn había esperado tanto, en una cima apareció un jinete vestido de blanco y resplandeciente como el sol del amanecer. Más abajo, en las colinas, sonaron los cuernos. Tras Gandalf un millar de hombres a pie, espada en mano, bajaba de prisa las largas pendientes. Un resplandor blanco inundó las llanuras, mientras las deformes criaturas se cegaban por la luz y una pequeña luz púrpura sobresalía entre tanto resplandor. Ni un solo orco había quedado con vida y los cadáveres eran incontables.<p>

Gandalf avanzó con su ejército hacia las puertas del Abismo de Helm, allí fue recibido por hombres heridos y sanos, todos gritaban la victoria, mientras Gimli y Aragorn corrían al encuentro del mago blanco.

* * *

><p>Al norte de la murallas aun en el adarve se encontraba Legolas exhausto por la pelea, cuando su vista captó algo fuera de lo usual, un gran ave negra (o por lo menos eso parecía) revoloteaba sobre una gran pila de orcos muertos.<p>

"_¿Qué es eso?"_ –dijo suavemente.

Reunió fuerzas, tomó algunas flechas del suelo y caminó hacia el lugar donde el inmenso animal revoloteaba. Vio algo que nunca hubiese imaginado, sabía que había sido una mala idea, cerca de los orcos, estaba el cuerpo de Saskia, sus manos laceradas como si hubiesen sido expuestas al fuego; no, no solo las manos, sino también sus brazos y cara, que era la piel que él podía ver.

Sus vestiduras seguían empapadas por la lluvia, a su lado su báculo y en su pecho pequeños trozos de cristal morado. La tomó en sus brazos como si fuera la cosa mas frágil del mundo, la acercó a su pecho y corrió en busca de ayuda, podía sentir su leve aliento golpear la piel de su cuello, debía de encontrar a Gandalf y debía de hacerlo rápido. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sentía algo que lo impulsaba a proteger a esta niña.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gandalf, que conveniente ha sido tu llegada"<em> –dijo Aragorn , muy feliz de ver al mago.

"_En efecto ha sido oportuna"_ –dijo Gandalf con un tono pacífico.

"_Que bien que has venido, nuestra derrota era inminente"_ –dijo sonriendo Gimli.

Tonos hicieron una pausa mientras esperaban por lo que Legolas fuera de decir, sin embargo, él no se encontraba ahí.

"_¿Y donde está el buen amigo elfo?"_ –preguntó Gandalf, deseando que no fueran a contestar que había muerto.

"_No lo sé, estaba en el adarve, junto a los demás elfos. ¿no estaba contigo?"_ –preguntó Aragorn a Gimli.

El enano negó vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras respondía _–"pensé que estaba contigo…"_

Ambos volvieron a ver a Gandalf, el cual tenía un mirada de preocupación. De pronto, vieron a Legolas corriendo hacia ellos, lo raro era, que no venía solo.

"_Gandalf" _–gritó muy alfigido el elfo –_"tienes que ayudarla, esta muy débil"_

Aragorn lo miró un poco confundido, como preguntándole que había sucedido.

"_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es ella?"_ –preguntó Gandalf con un tono de voz afligido.

"_Te contaré después, pero debes sanarla, o algo"_ –dijo el elfo exasperado.

"_No puedo curarla"_ –dijo fríamente el mago.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes curarla?"_ dijo Legolas, un poco afligido por haberle faltado el respeto a Gandalf.

"_Tranquilo"_ –dijo el mago _–"no puedo curarla, no porque no quiera, el problema radica en su procedencia"_ –hizo una pausa y preguntó _–"¿De dónde dijo que venía?"_

"_De Vitra Civitas"_ –dijo Aragorn.

Hubo un silencio y un Legolas exasperado dijo _–"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"_

"_Pues verás, mi querido amigo, talvés ella no les ha dicho la verdad completamente"_

Todos lo miraron confundidos, no sabían que decir.

"_Sólo déjala descansar, ella estará bien. Pero te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho a ella, puede traerte muchos problemas."_

"_¿A que te refieres?" _–dijeron los tres a coro.

"_No lo sé muy bien, pero ella tiene un aura extraña, que no me inspira confianza" _–dijo el mago, mirando a Saskia.

Ninguno dijo nada más, todos creían que ella era solo una mujer que quería pelear por su pueblo, pero quien diría que ella podría traer problemas.

* * *

><p>Gandalf ya lo sabía, sabía que ella era aprendiz de Saruman y que venía a traerles la muerte, pero no comprendía por qué no los había matado en la pelea, o por qué había tratado de defender con todo su poder el Abismo y a todos los que estaban ahí. Estaba confundido, pero quería aclarar primero todo, antes de juzgar a esa hechicera.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche y Gandalf ya había hecho el anuncio de su viaje a Isengard. Definitivamente, con mas razón, hoy tenía que hablar con Saruman.<p>

Aquellos que acompañarían al mago, corrían terminando los preparativos para el viaje. Todos parecían distantes, nadie estaba convencido del viaje, pero el rey Theoden, les había pedido que fueran con él; y sin duda lo acompañarían.

Gandalf decidió revisar a Saskia, ella tenía que recuperarse antes del viaje a Isengard, pero no parecía mejorar, la sangre de su cuerpo había manchado las sábanas sobre las que estaba. _**-¿Por qué no la sanas Saruman? ¿Qué no ves como sufre tu aprendiz? ¿Acaso no te importa que muera?–**_ estas y otras preguntas cruzaban la mente del mago.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Va a morir?"_ – preguntó el enano _–"porque eso es lo que Aragorn y Legolas dicen, aunque mas bien, Legolas se queja por las manchas de sangre en su ropa, pero yo creo que dice eso para disimular lo afligido que está por esa niña." –_concluyó Gimli, señalando a Saskia.

"_Tienes razón" _–dijo Gandalf. Gimli lo miró asustado, pensó que Saskia moriría, en cambio el mago dijo _–"es solo una niña"_ –hubo un silencio y Gandalf continuó –"_Ella es aprendiza de Saruman, fue enviada por él para matarlos; es más pensé que ya estarían muertos a mi regreso."_

Gimli lo miró extrañado _–"¿Es broma verdad?"_

"_No, no es broma, pero no entiendo porque ella estaría con alguien tan malo" _

Gimli suspiró y dijo _–"Hay que matarla entonces"_

"_¿Hay que matar a quien?"_ –preguntó Aragorn desde la puerta

Gandalf y Gimli lo volvieron a ver, pero ninguno dijo nada. _–"¿A quién hay que matar?" _–repitió Aragorn.

"_A Saskia"_ –dijo el enano.

"_¿Por qué?"_ –preguntó tranquilamente Aragorn.

"_Porque es aprendiz de Saruman"_ –dijeron el mago y el enano.

Aragorn los miró incrédulo y miró a Saskia y dijo _–"Bueno si van a matarla que sea antes que despierte, mantenla ahora que esta indefensa, ya despierta les dará mucha pelea…"_ –dio media vuelta y se fue.

Gandalf miró al enano y dijo _–"Creo que tendríamos que esperar a que despierte y cuidar por que nadie mas se dé cuenta de lo que es ella; y nosotros estar muy atentos a lo que ella haga, igual me gustaría poder hablar con ella"_ _**–Si la logro convencer sería una buena aliada– **_pensó.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente partieron, Saskia había recuperado solo la conciencia, pero su cuerpo seguía herido gravemente; Areon trotaba cuidadosamente para no dañar mas a su jinete y por esto se habían quedado hasta atrás.<p>

"_¿A dónde vamos?"_ –preguntaba Saskia a nadie en particular. Su cuerpo seguía quejándose por los movimientos del caballo, su vestido y su capa seguían llenas de sangre y podía sentir el olor a humedad a causa de la lluvia. Tomó las riendas de Areon y apresuró el paso del caballo para acercarse a alguien que pudiera darle alguna razón. Sus manos sangraron al contacto del cuero de las riendas, ahogó un gemido y continuó avanzando.

"_¿A dónde vamos?" _–preguntó de nuevo a un soldado, este la ignoró y siguió cabalgando.

Seguía repitiendo lo mismo a cualquiera que se encontrara, pero los resultados eran los mismos. Todos las ignoraban, por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Se rindió ante el total fracaso y soltó las riendas de Areon, el cual nuevamente disminuyó su paso y fue quedándose atrás.

Mas adelante, junto a Gandalf, cabalgaba el rey Theoden, el cual parecía un poco extrañado por la decisión que había hecho Gandalf. No pudo mas con la intriga y preguntó _–"¿Por qué tiene que venir esa mujer? ¿Es para divertirnos en el viaje?"_ –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Gandalf lo miró enojado y dijo –_"No Theoden, ella viene, por que tiene que hacerlo"_

"_Y ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo?" _–preguntó nuevamente el rey

Gandalf suspiró y le dijo _–"porque ella será útil mas adelante en nuestra jornada"_

Theoden suspiró en señal de derrota y siguió cabalgando en silencio. Nadie mas se había atrevido a cuestionar la decisión de Gandalf; ni Legolas, ni Aragorn, ni Gimli, nadie había dicho nada, cuando el mago había informado a los hombres que ella viajaría junto a ellos hacia Isengard, sin importarle mucho el estado en el que se encontraba.

* * *

><p>Hasta atrás, Saskia se quejaba del dolor y de la pérdida de sangre, que ¿acaso nadie iba a ayudarla? Gotas de sangre corrían sobre su tez blanca. <em><strong>-¿A dónde rayos vamos? ¿Por qué nadie me habla? … me siento tan débil … pero no puedo desmayarme, tengo que saber a donde vamos, tengo que saber en donde estamos o tan siquiera quiero descansar un poco más– <strong>_y sus ojos fueron cerrándose de nuevo a la oscuridad tan bien conocida para ella, mientras su cuerpo abandonaba la montura de Areon y golpeaba el suelo fuertemente, mientras algunos hombres solo volvían a ver y seguían su camino.

El sonido extraño llegó a los oídos de Legolas, el cual detuvo el caballo inmediatamente, provocando que Gimli casi se cayera.

"_¿Qué te sucede muchacho?"_ –preguntó Gimli.

"_¿No has escuchado eso?"_ –preguntó el elfo

Gimli calló un momento, como tratando de escuchar algo y dijo _–"No"_

"_Tengo que ir a ver" _

"_Espera, espera, si vas a ir a ver, déjame bajarme de esta bestia antes de que me metas en problemas"_ –dijo casi gritando el enano.

"_¿Qué sucede?" _–preguntó Gandalf, deteniendo la marcha de caballos.

"_He escuchado algo. ¿podría ir a revisar?" –_dijo Legolas.

Gandalf suspiró y dijo _–"Haremos el campamento aquí"_ _**–De todas formas ya está atardeciendo y los hombres no verán en la noche–**_

Legolas, como si le hubieran dado permiso, bajó del caballo y corrió hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, esperando que no se hubiese marchado, lo que sea que fuese.

Al llegar, vio a Areon inquieto, pero mas que eso, vio a Saskia tirada en el suelo, cubierta de lodo y sangre; cierto que el no sentía nada por ella (o eso pensaba él), pero se partió su corazón al verla tan indefensa y tan maltratada. Una vez mas la tomó en sus brazos y agarró las riendas de Areon, para atarlo con los demás caballos.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! Me sentí cruel … por hacer cruel a Gandalf … pero no lo odien, solo trata de proteger a todos … y si … fui cruel al maltratar tanto a Saskia … pero no se preocupen … ella puede soportarlo … es fuerte …<strong>

**:P … Reviews? … llamas? …algo****? T.T …**

**~Lune**


	4. En camino a casa

**Y ... volví ... con mas locuras que antes ... tengo que confesarles algo ... no me siento muy bien comí casi la mitad de una bolsa de marshmallows ... y ahora me siento gorda ... xD jajajajaja ... el punto es que ... **

**Gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews **

**Sariu~pues espero este capitulo te de un adelanto de algo xD ... sinceramente ... cuando estaba planeando mi historia, ella se tuvo que haber enamorado de Legolas desde el capitulo 3 pero ... mi Beta (osea mi conciencia) dijo que seria muy pronto asi que le agregué mas accion xD (aja si claro) pero no te preocupes... será pronto. **

**... Aquí esta este capítulo ... el cual ... sinceramente... me costó mucho escribir ... por varias cosas... **

**1. tenia bloqueo de escritor**

**2. en mi casa estan construyendo y me paso limpiando la casa por ende no me queda tiempo**

**3. cuando tengo tiempo no dejan de interrumpirme**

**4. empiezo clases muy pronto y estoy en los tramites de universidad ... **

**5. no he terminado de leer los libros (que novedad)**

**bueno y antes de que se me haga mas larga esta nota de autor, les dejo la historia ...**

**Ah si ... nada de esto me pertenece ... esperen ... Saskia, Círdain, Areon y Vitra Civitas sip ... así que si quieren usarlos ... informen xD**

_"comillas y cursivo son dialogo"_

_**-asi es para pensamientos-**_

**_~let the show start._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4: En camino a casa<strong>

De nuevo, la llevó frente a Gandalf, pero ahora estaba decidido a que la curara. Se paró frente al mago y bajó con mucho cuidado a Saskia hasta el suelo. Gandalf lo miró asustado y preguntó –"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"_¡YO! MAS BIEN TU, POR QUE NO HAS DECIDIDO CURARLA, POR ESO ESTÁ EN ESTE ESTADO." _–gritó Legolas. Si bien era cierto que no la conocía, no podía soportar tanta maldad.

"_Calmado amigo. Si quieres saber porque no la sano, tenemos que hablar en privado"_

Gandalf se levantó tranquilamente, miró a Legolas y le hizo señal para que lo siguiera. El elfo así lo hizo y cuando ya se habían alejado de los demás, Gandalf dijo _–"bueno, que quieres saber?"_

"_Pues, ¿Por qué no la curas?" _–dijo Legolas con un tono obvio.

"_Verás, ella es aprendiz de Saruman"_

"_¡¿Qué? Eso no es verdad … ¿o sí?"_ –preguntó Legolas

"_Pues si, ella está en una misión para matarnos a todos"_

_"Bueno y entonces ¿porqué tiene que viajar con nosotros?"_

_"Porque, Legolas, se la llevaremos a Saruman y si ella se lograra convertir a nuestro bando, seríamos mas fuertes"_

Legolas lo miró un poco incrédulo, debía de haber otra razón por la que Gandalf la llevara con ellos.

"_¿Y no puedes curarla?" _–pregunto el elfo

"_Mi querido amigo, si tanto lo deseas, haré lo mejor que pueda"_

"_¡¿Qué?, claro que no deseo tanto que la cures, es decir, si cúrala, pero hazlo por que ella no puede curarse sola, no por que yo lo quiera, hazlo por un poco de compasión."_ –dijo Legolas

"_Mira, yo no la había curado, porque ella si se siente fuerte y se da cuenta a donde la llevamos, huirá y no podremos hablar con ella y no quiero que ella siga sufriendo con Saruman. ¿Ahora entiendes porque, amigo, no la quería curar?, no porque no quisiera o no tuviera compasión, sino por que si se da cuenta de que vamos a Isengard, o nos mata a todos o huye. Pero si quieres que la cure…" _–dijo el mago resaltando un punto que Legolas no había contemplado.

Legolas suspiró, sabía que el mago tenia razón y había algo en su interior que le decía que no debía perderla, pero su lógica entró en razón y dijo

"_Bueno pero si no la curas, tan siquiera ¿puedes dejarla menos maltratada?, es decir, para que no sufra tanto en el viaje" _–dijo el elfo.

Gandalf sonrió y dijo –_"veo que sientes algo por ella, pero no te preocupes amigo, yo le sanaré un poco solo para que no huya"_

" _. . . yo no siento nada por ella" _–dijo Legolas un poco nervioso

"_Claro, claro, mantengamos el secreto entre los dos"_ –dijo el mago mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de la fogata y sonreía ante el hecho que Legolas se estuviera enamorando de ella.

* * *

><p>–<em><strong>No puede ser que me esté enamorando de ella, en la guerra no hay lugar para amor–<strong>_ pensaba Legolas mientras caminaba hacia el campamento _**–pero ella tiene algo diferente que me intriga, talvés no sea que me esté enamorando de ella, sino que sea curiosidad–**_

La voz de Gandalf lo sacó de sus pensamientos –"bueno, ayúdame a llevarla a la tienda"

Legolas asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba del suelo, una vez mas, a Saskia, la cual seguía inconsciente.

* * *

><p>La noche pasaba lentamente mientras Saskia iba recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento, parecía un lugar techado, no tenía frío y su capa había sido removida y en su lugar, una manta estaba sobre su cuerpo, se sentía como si hubiese sido pateada por una mula o como si hubiese pegado con la cabeza al bajarse del caballo; no recordaba muy bien que había pasado durante toda la tarde, solo recordaba el dolor de montar a Areon, trató de incorporarse, mientras unas manos suavemente la empujaban hacia atrás por sus hombros, se sintió inútil al no poder levantarse. De pronto una pequeña luz brilló en la tienda, iluminando tenuemente el lugar, Legolas le sonrió al verla despierta y ella lo miraba asustada y a la vez apenada.<p>

"_No debes de levantarte aún, has sufrido mucho y tu curación no ha sido completa, deberías de descansar, además, aun no amanece, faltan por lo meno horas para que salga el sol"_ –dijo él con un tono que parecía mas un susurro.

Su voz se deslizó por los oídos de Saskia hasta que realizó que estaba con un hombre, en la misma tienda, en la noche y ella había estado dormida … se tranquilizó y preguntó

"_Perdone,_ Sr. _Greenleaf ¿que hace usted acá? Es decir, ¿por qué estamos en el mismo lugar, en la noche?"_

Legolas sonrió muy divertido por las preguntas de Saskia, definitivamente ella era solo una niña. Le contestó_ –"Si crees que te he obligado a algo o que ha pasado algo entre nosotros, no te creas tan afortunada" _–esta vez Legolas rió mas audible, pero no tanto para despertar a los demás; prosiguió _–"Verás, todo iba muy bien en nuestro viaje hasta que llegaste tu, ahora nos ha tocado desviarnos de nuestro camino por tu culpa, para regresarte a Vitra Civitas" _–al terminar de decir esto, Saskia lo miraba indignada y llena de algo que parecía ser odio y dijo_ –"pues de causarles tantos problemas, ¿por qué no me dejaron morir?"_

Legolas dejó de reír, sabía que había estado mal decirle eso, pero no quería demostrarle que se había preocupado por ella, así que dijo con el mismo tono de indiferencia_ –"Simple, Gandalf quiere que vayas con nosotros y por si no sabes, él es quien nos guía"_

Saskia solo suspiró, no quería verlo mas tiempo ahí con ella, era un dolor de cabeza tenerlo cerca_**–talvés este sea el mejor momento para deshacerme de él–**_pensó.

"_Lamento tanto haberme enojado"_ –dijo mientras se incorporaba y trataba de alcanzar su báculo, el cual estaba detrás de Legolas.

Legolas vio como trataba de sentarse y en su ingenuidad (digamos caballerosidad) le ayudó a sentarse; estando ya sentada, se tiró encima de Legolas, el cual cayó de espaldas con Saskia sobre él. El la miró extrañado _**–¿qué diablos está pasando?– **_pensó, mientras ella no hacía ni intento de moverse, Legolas se estaba incomodando por la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, por tanto decidió moverse para que ella se quitara; trató de incorporarse y ella no se lo permitió _**–esto está cada vez mas raro–**_ pensó el elfo.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"–_ preguntó el con un tono demasiado seductor, se lamentaría de eso muy pronto.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, ambos permanecieron en esa posición por lo que pareció mucho tiempo; _**–rayos, ¿qué me sucede? No soy capaz de matarlo; es que el simple hecho de estar tan cerca me perturba, sus ojos son muy expresivos y eso no me gusta–**_ pensó ella.

"_¿Saskia?"_ –preguntó suavemente Legolas, sacándola de sus pensamiento; ella lo volvió a ver y como si ambos hubiesen estado de acuerdo, sus caras se acercaron un poco más, hasta que ella podía sentir el fresco aliento del elfo _**–solo un poco más–**_ pensó ella. Y en el momento en que su labios debieron de tocarse, ella besó algo, pero definitivamente no era la boca del elfo, Legolas había puesto su mano para evitar el beso. Saskia reaccionó y con agilidad de gato, se quitó de encima de él y tomó su báculo y en el momento que lo iba a golpear con el, Legolas se incorporó rápidamente y la tomó de las muñecas.

"_¿Qué se supone que fue eso?"_ –dijo muy confundido, pero nada irritado. Ella bajó la cabeza, estaba apenada de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos y casi besarlo. Pero no quería contestarle, simplemente quería acordarse de algún hechizo y hacerlo desaparecer de una vez por todas.

_"Saskia, mirame"_ –dijo el, sin mucho éxito –"_Saskia, no sé por que hiciste eso_" –hizo una pausa y continuó –_"pero no es correcto hacerlo, es decir, tu y yo ni tan siquiera nos conocemos, además de la diferencia de edades y el hecho que no somos de la misma raza, también que …"_

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso que él no se esperaba y que ella no había planeado, todo había sido tan rápido que el elfo no estaba reaccionando ante la situación, el beso era tímido y tierno y sin embargo, el estaba paralizado ante tal atrevimiento de una niña; _**–No puede ser, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿por qué no me separo de él? … si, si eso tengo que hacer, separarme y luego matarlo, para que no le cuente a nadie sobre esto–**_ pensó ella; mientras el pensaba _**–¿por qué no estoy haciendo nada? Pero el hecho que ella se haya atrevido a besarme es un poco perturbante, sin embargo …–**_

Y justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a soltarlo, el respondió su beso ferozmente, soltandole las muñecas y tomando su cintura, ante tal contacto, ella soltó un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en la boca de el. De pronto, el la soltó rapidamente y se alejó de ella. Se levantó y dijo _–"Lo siento señorita Lambenthart, no sé que fue eso, no le diré a nadie"_ –y dicho eso, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la tienda, todos los hombres permanecían dormidos, eso quería decir que nadie se había dado cuenta de que él había estado en la misma tienda con Saskia, eso era bueno. Caminó ágilmente entre los hombres dormidos y regresó a su lugar de vigía, miró a los alrededores y suspiró suavemente. <em>–"que estúpido soy, que tal si era una trampa y justo en ese momento Saruman atacaba, como que si no supiera que ella es aprendiz de ese mago. Sabía que esto no era una buena idea desde que ella llegó" <em>–dijo mirando al bosque.

**_–Definitivamente, si no hubiera escuchado a mi conciencia, no se que habría pasado, lo que mas me perturba es que le respondí el beso... que me sucede, yo no soy así_**– y como si alguien le hubiera dicho, el motivo del beso fue claro para él **_–Ella me ha hechizado–_** pensó

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"<em> –preguntó suavemente a la tienda ya vacía ella. _–"se supone que el es el enemigo … no puedo enamorarme de él, aunque no me he enamorado de él, eso solo fue un impulso de niña estúpida"_ –hizo una pausa pensando en lo que había pasado y dijo suavememte _–"ahora si estoy confundida, no sé por que razon hice eso, pero se que no está bien, lo que me perturba mas que todo, es que él respondió el beso" _–calló un momento y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro inconscientemente.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW ... no puedo creer que al fin lo haya terminado ... jajajajajaja soy feliz! ME ENCANTO escribir la ultima parte ... fue tan inesperada y tan ... anarquica? O.O porque pasó algo que no debia de haber pasado ... <strong>

**.uuu ... y ahora que pasara? xD jajajajaja nose porque les pregunto xD**

**Gracias a mis lectores anonimos que no dejan reviews ... a los cuales no se si les gusto o no la historia xD**

**jajajaja ... espero subir pronto el otro chap. a si ... lamento si encuentran errores o palabras de mas ... es que estoy en un mac la cual no se dignó en ayudarme ... ._. ... bueno que se le puede hacer ... la tecnologia me odia.**

**y no me juzgue por como salio este chap ... dejenme u.u mi mente es rara ... xD**

**reviews? alguien? nada? nadie? (y un lobo aulla a lo lejos) XD**

**~Lune**


	5. Ama a tu enemigo

**ÑA! Jajajaja volví … perdón me siento culpable por no haber actualizado pronto … pero jajajajaja acá les traigo lo que he hecho en las clases de bioquímica, si en lugar de prestar atención … pero no se preocupen no es tan difícil … jajajaja bueno esta vez el final es un poco … mmmm … raro … pero lo importante es que lo acabé y que les traigo un update! Asi que no me acribillen … por favor …**

**Este capitulo salió mas corto ... pero por lo menos se darán cuenta de muchas cosas ... bueno talves dos como maximo xD jajajajaja pero es muy informativo **

**Como sea… nada de esto me pertenece ... esperen O_O! ... Saskia, Círdain, **_**Lambenth, **_**Areon y Vitra Civitas sip =] … *w* …. Soy feliz! Jajajajaja :P!**

**Recuerden~**

_"comillas y cursivo son dialogo"_

_**-asi es para pensamientos-**_

**_Disfruten! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5: Ama a tu enemigo<strong>

Había amanecido de nuevo y Saskia estaba dispuesta a conocer el destino de este viaje pero primero quería saber que había pasado con Legolas la noche anterior, aun no comprendía el impulso que los había llevado a eso, talvés era una distracción _**–¿Será que me quiere matar?– pensó mientras salía de la tienda con sus cosas –¿Será que quiere robarme mi libro, o mi cristal?–**_ revisó su cinturón y el libro estaba ahí, pasó su mano al cuello y se dio cuenta que su collar no estaba; entró en pánico por un segundo, pues era el cristal que le había regalado Saruman antes de su partida para poder contactarla y ligeramente le ayudaba a canalizar mas magia.

Después un grito recorrió todo el campamento

"_LEGOLAS"_

Legolas sintió como un escalofrío corría por su espalda, todos los hombres lo volvieron a ver y el solo se encogió de hombros y dijo _–"No sé que quiere, yo no le he hecho nada, lo juro" _–dijo mirando a Gandalf, acto seguido, ir a ver a Saskia.

Ella lo vio acercarse ágilmente y se acercó para encontrarlo y preguntar furiosa _–"¿Dónde está mi cristal?"_

"_¿Tu que?"_ –dijo él, muy extrañado, no sabía de que estaba hablando.

"_Mi cristal, mi collar"_ –dijo muy exasperada.

Legolas hizo una pausa y recordó _–"Saskia"–_ dijo ya mas tranquilo _–"Tu collar, bueno, creo que ya no podrás recuperarlo"–_

"_¿¡QUE!"_

"_Déjame explicarte, en la pelea del abismo de Helm tu quedaste muy herida y cuando yo fui a recogerte, tenías esto sobre el pecho, estaba todo roto y no sé si recogí todas las piezas"_ –metió su mano en una pequeña bolsa y le entregó los restos del cristal morado. Saskia solo lo miró muy enojado, pero luego su mirada se entristeció, una pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara.

"_Oh no, ahora que le diré a Sa… a mi padre, el me lo había regalado antes de mi partida"_

Su llanto se hizo mas evidente, mientras trataba de esconder su cara entre sus manos; Legolas no pudo soportar verla así (bueno el ya sentía algo por ella además, o ¿era el hechizo?) y con mucho cuidado la tomó en sus brazos, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

"_Tranquila, seguramente tu padre entenderá"_

–_**No, no lo hará–**_ pensó ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Saruman, estaba un poco nervioso, se paseaba por toda la habitación, primero la llegada inesperada de Gandalf, se suponía que Saskia ya lo tendría que haber matado y ahora no podía controlar a Saskia ¿la habrían encontrado? ¿la habrían matado?. Por primera vez en la vida, Saruman ya no estaba seguro de nada; pero simplemente no quería demostrar su miedo o mas bien no quería aceptar que tenia miedo, pero después de todo, el no necesitaba a Saskia para vencer a Gandalf.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de recoger el campamento, Gandalf había dado la orden de continuar, el se adelantaría para asegurarse de que el camino era seguro.<p>

* * *

><p>Todos, habían empezado a avanzar, Aragorn llevaba el mando ahora, seguidos iban Legolas y Gimli y luego el rey, después iba Saskia muy absorta en sus pensamientos para preocuparse por el destino.<p>

Cabalgaron a través del bosque; salieron de él y siguieron avanzando por la pradera, nadie hablaba, ni un solo suspiro, parecía que era una tropa fantasma, ni un solo susurro, solo los cascos de los caballos a un ritmo casi musical. A lo lejos los ojos de Legolas pudieron ver a Gandalf cerca de la torre de Saruman, si Saskia lo veía trataría de huir, por suerte una nube no dejaba ver muy lejos, para cuando la nube se moviera, ya estarían muy cerca de la torre y no tendría tiempo de huir.

–_**¿Por qué me parece conocido este camino? ¿Qué se hizo el mago? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué nadie habla? –**_Saskia no podía dejar de preguntarse esto, la intriga la estaba matando, tenía que recibir unas cuantas respuesta.

_"Legolas, ¿A dónde vamos?_" –preguntó suavemente

Legolas pensó por un momento la respuesta y le dijo –_"Gandalf es quien lo sabes, nosotros no sabemos nada?"_

_"¿Y como es posible que sigamos avanzando sin guía entonces?"_ –dijo algo enfadada

_"Porque Gandalf dijo que siguiéramos en este camino y estaríamos bien"_

Saskia solo suspiró en señal de derrota, no quería hacer otro escándalo, habían demasiados testigos.

* * *

><p>La noche no había tardado en caer, el viento frío hacía temblar a los hombres a pie y en caballos. Aragorn dio la orden de seguir, no debían perder otro día. Nadie se quejó, todos siguieron avanzando hacia un 'destino desconocido' según Saskia. El frío era fuerte, pero para eso habían sido entrenados; la noche era muy oscura, pero confiaban en los habilidosos ojos de Legolas.<p>

* * *

><p>Saskia sabía que este viaje no traería nada bueno, sentía que la estaban conduciendo a su perdición. El sueño se estaba apoderando de ella, cerró por un momento los ojos y recordó su infancia …<p>

_**~Recuerdo~**_

"_**Mamá, mamá … mira lo que me ha enseñado **__**Lambenth"**_

"_**¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a ese viejo loco?"**_

"_**No está viejo, ni loco, solo quiere enseñarme a usar mi magia"**_

"_**¿Magia? Eso es una locura, Saskia te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver y es una orden"**_

"_**Pero mamá es mi único amigo"**_

"_**Claro que no, tu no quieres relacionarte con nadie mas, ahora deja de quejarte y ve a llamara a tu padre que la cena ya está lista"**_

"_**Está bien, iré a traer a papá, talvés el si quiera ver lo que he aprendido"**_

_**Salí de casa y comencé a caminar por los campos de pastoreo y vi a mi padre acostado boca arriba en medio de unas hierbas altas, corrí a su lado y me acosté junto a él, se veía tan en paz, pero tenía que decirle que era hora de regresar a casa. Toqué su brazo y me asusté, estaba helado, grité su nombre varias veces y no respondió, corrí de regreso a casa y mi madre preguntó por papá, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abracé a sus piernas, balbuceando que mi padre estaba muerto. Mi madre me soltó y salió corriendo hacia el campo, yo corrí detrás de ella, con mis libros de magia, **__**Lambenth me había enseñado a revivir y aunque solo lo había hecho con flores y algunos animales, tenía que intentarlo. **_

_**Al llegar, vi como mi madre gritaba el nombre de mi padre, lo sacudió varias veces, hasta que se tiró sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente.**_

_**Empecé a pasar las hojas de los libros hasta que encontré las letras rojas del hechizo que necesitaba, 'Lux favet diligentibus' se podía leer en letras grandes. Empecé a repetirlo varias veces, una luz morada se formó sobre el cuerpo de mi padre y oscureció el cielo, pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer; como era de esperarse, todos los vecinos corrieron a nuestra casa para ver que sucedía; mi madre se había apartado de mi padre al ver la luz sobre ellos. Ella gritaba que parara, que no era tiempo para hacer estupideces, que acaso no se daba cuenta que yo quería ayudar, además era muy tarde para parar. Una gran multitud se había reunido alrededor de nosotros y entre ellos, Lambenth, gritando a todos que se alejaran, mientras empezaba a gritar algunos hechizos para estabilizar el mío, una gran destello cegó a todos, incluyéndome, caí al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, había fallado, mi padre estaba muerto. Mi madre me apartó bruscamente de su cuerpo y me tiró los libros gritando algo así como hija del mal, o algo parecido.**_

_**Era tan triste ver como mi madre me rechazaba, miré a todos con horror en mis ojos, recorrí con mi vista la multitud tratando de encontrar a Lambenth, pero no lo hallé… todos me miraban con odio, comencé a correr lejos de ahí, no pertenecía a ese lugar, Vitra Civitas nunca mas sería mi hogar.**_

_**~Fin del recuerdo~**_

Saskia parpadeó varias veces, tratando que sus lágrimas no se derramaran, ese había sido su primer fracaso y ahora esto … miró alrededor y vio que seguían avanzando y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, por tanto decidió seguir como si nada.

La noche parecía cada vez mas larga y agobiante, todos se habían empezado a quejar por primera vez, Aragorn propuso un descanso rápido y todos dijeron que si.

Saskia se bajó de Areon y le dio un poco de agua, aun pensando en su infancia cuando sintió a alguien a la par de ella.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_¿Por qué no debería de estar?" _–dijo ella sarcásticamente

"_No te enojes, solo me preocupo por ti"_

Ella suspiró y lo miró … él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y ella no tuvo mas opción que sonreír.

Era imposible estar triste cuando él se le acercaba, tenía algo que a ella le gustaba… ¿le gustaba? … _**–Oh no… creo que me estoy enamorando del enemigo–**_ pensó Saskia.

Legolas la miró fijamente y luego cambió bruscamente la mirada, no se podía dar el lujo de enamorarse de ella, ella los quería matar …

"_Bueno, no pongas cara triste, puedo asegurarte que todo estará bien"_ –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se retiró.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oye, ¿te gusta verdad?"<em> –preguntó Aragorn a Legolas.

Él solo lo miro sin decir nada. _–"Sabes que no puedes enamorarte de ella, ella está con el enemigo" _–dijo Aragorn

"_Lo sé, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, hay algo en ella que me impulsa a tratar de protegerla siempre"_

Gimli se empezó a reír ante las palabras del elfo y dijo _–"Niño, estás mal de la cabeza, ella te va a matar"_

Legolas no le hizo caso y se retiró, después de todo tenían que seguir con el viaje y no quería oír 'consejos' de Gimli, un enano que no tenía a nadie o de Aragorn, quien ya tenía asegurado su futuro con Arwen…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ... ¿que tal salió? ... tan bueno como para dejar un review? <strong>

**cualquier cosa que quieran decirme ... sugerencias, reclamos, fuego?**

**dejenlo en un review :P yo no me molesto ... solo diganme si les gustó o no! =]**

**Bueno ... ya dejo me marcho ... =[**

**~Lune**


	6. Hogar ¿dulce hogar?

**Bien… antes de todo disculparme por taaaaaaaanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero para ser sincera, cada vez que abría el documento de "La magia del caos" no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir, pareciera que desde que comencé esta historia he cambiado mucho … pero luego de 1 semana intentando escribir logré sacar este capítulo que talvés no sea muy bueno, pero a mi si me ha gustado …**

**Quiero también agradecer por todos los lectores que siguen pendientes de mí y por la paciencia que tuvieron … no pienso abandonar esta historia… solo espero mis musas no me abandonen de nuevo… Gracias también por los reviews, me motivaron a hacer este capítulo.**

**~Disclaimer: *ver capítulos anteriores***

**Sin más … los dejo con el Capítulo 6 **

**Recuerden … **

"_Cursiva y comillas para diálogos"_

_**- Cursiva y negrita para recuerdos –**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6: Hogar … ¿dulce hogar?...<strong>

El amanecer se veía poco prometedor, con nubarrones grises cubriendo la poca luz del sol. La noche había sido larga y tensa… muchos de los hombres se veían nerviosos, con ojeras y cansancio dibujado en sus ojos. Con el campamento listo para partir, siguieron su camino, hasta que de pronto se detuvieron… neblina cubriendo el horizonte y sin luz solar era aún más difícil ver más allá de tu nariz … el día era perfecto para un ataque, sin embargo la llegada a la torre de Saruman no era un ataque en sí …

"_¿Qué sucede?" – _preguntó Saskia, intrigada por el alto que habían hecho…

"_Hemos llegado" –_ fue lo único que Legolas dijo, con un tono frío de voz, que la hizo sentir un tanto de miedo

"_Legolas" – _dijo Aragorn y de inmediato, Legolas miró a Saskia.

"_Desmonta el caballo, vamos a entrar" – _dijo el elfo dirigiéndose a ella. Un poco dudosa desmontó a Areon, mientras el elfo hacia lo mismo, tomó las riendas de ambos caballos y los ató a un árbol cerca de allí, Saskia lo miraba expectante… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un caballero?

"_Vamos" –_dijo el elfo

"_¿Pero a dónde?"_

"_¿Te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas?" – _fue lo que respondió el elfo

"_Si, pero eso no me detiene de preguntar a menos que me amordacen o algo por el estilo… además sigues sin responder mi pregunta" _

"_Si te digo, se arruinará la sorpresa"_

"_¿Qué sorpresa?" – _no hubo respuesta "¿Legolas?"

Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban entrando, por las puertas de un torre, que de cerca se veían muy conocidas para Saskia, quizá demasiado… Legolas la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla caminando siempre hacia adelante y ella tratando de escapar…

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas asustada?" – _ esta vez fue ella quien no respondió nada –_"¿Pensaste que no lo sabía? ¿Pensaste que nos habías engañado? Peor aún ¿pensaste que podrías matarnos? ¿Qué podrías matarme?" _–dijo lo último susurrando en su oído, su tono de molestia era evidente en su voz

"_Yo… yo no sé de qué hablas. ¿qué lugar es este?" – _su voz temblorosa y casi como un susurro

"_No finjas, tu 'padre' te espera… veremos si frente de él demuestras tu valor y nos matas a todos" _– veneno impregnado en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"_Yo… Legolas suéltame, me haces daño, no sé de qué hablas… no comprendo tu enojo" _–dijo bajando su mirada y subiendo a la fuerza los escalones hacia el cuarto donde Saruman y Gandalf se encontraban.

"_Solo cállate, no quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras" _– y de pronto estaban frente a los magos, ambos levantando la voz cada vez que hablaban …

"_Saskia, ¿Qué? … ¿Qué es esto?"- _Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza y pudo distinguir de donde provenía esa voz, pero aun sabiendo que debía responder se limitó a hacerlo –"_Saskia, respóndeme niña" –_

"_Así que, ¿no sabías nada?" _– preguntó de forma burlona Legolas a la hechicera que parecía estar llorando… una necesidad gigantesca de consolarla y protegerla embargó el corazón de Legolas sin embargo, logró mantener una cara fresca como si nada sucediera.

"_Saruman" –_dijo Gandalf – "_No descargues tu furia en ella, ella no sabía que nos dirigíamos hacia acá y si te preguntas si ha hablado, no lo ha hecho, simplemente fue demasiado obvia e inesperada su llegada"_

"_Traidora inservible" – _gritó a Saskia, una vez más había fallado en su misión, eso era lo que siempre hacia … fallar. Era quizá demasiado buena en eso; Legolas soltó su brazo y ella cayó al suelo, levantó su vista y vio a Saruman con odio dibujado en su cara …

"_Lo siento, maestro" – _dijo entre pequeños sollozos

"_Cállate, eres una inútil" – _respondió el mago, que cegado por la furia lanzó hechizos, para tratar de escapar y para debilitarlos y matarlo, sin embargo, Gandalf desvió sus hechizos los cuales terminaron por dar en las paredes de la torre.

"_Sácala de acá" – _gritó Gandalf a Legolas, quien tomó en brazos a Saskia y corrió fuera de la torre. Desde fuera se podía ver el combate de Saruman contra Gandalf, de pronto una luz iluminó todo el cielo grisáceo, fue lo último que vieron los hombres antes de ver al elfo gritándoles que se retiraran.

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo el día había llegado a su fin, el sol se escondía detrás de los árboles, mientras los hombres cabalgaban, dejando atrás una torre destruida, que se alzaba entre árboles ya muertos.<p>

Gandalf guiaba a su tropa de nuevo, buscando su nuevo destino.

Ni una sola palabra cruzaba entre ningún hombre, Saskia cabalgaba muy callada, siguiendo a Aragorn, solos los cascos de los caballos en el pasto y el sonar de las armaduras pesadas de los guerreros…

"_Legolas, ¿Qué tienes muchacho?" –_preguntó Gimli al elfo, el cual parecía estar muy enojado – "¿_Qué sucedió dentro de esa torre? ¿Es cierto lo que nos dijo Gandalf sobre la chica?"_

"_Gandalf nunca nos mentiría"_

"_¿Entonces, ella ahora está de nuestra parte?"_

"_No lo sé y no quiero saberlo tampoco" – _respondió secamente al enano.

"_Si, ya comprendí… te rompieron el corazón" – _dijo burlándose un poco del elfo. El caballo detuvo su marcha y Legolas bajó ágilmente del caballo, soltó las riendas y se las entregó al enano, el cual tomó las riendas renuentemente y miró con un poco de horror al elfo que sonreía.

"_Creo que es hora de que viajemos separados, para ahora ya te habrás acostumbrado a Arod, así como él a ti, no te preocupes por mí, conseguiré otro caballo" – _terminó de decir eso y se retiró a buscar a Gandalf, mientras Gimli luchaba con las riendas del caballo, el cual había empezado a ponerse inquieto al ver a su dueño retirarse sin él.

"_Gandalf, ya es muy tarde para seguir avanzando, no sabemos que sorpresas nos depara este bosque" _

"_En efecto, elfo amigo, pero no debemos parar en este lugar… peores cosas nos depara si nos quedamos quietos" _– Legolas asintió y siguió caminando junto al caballo del Mago.

"_Legolas ¿y Arod?" _

"_Gimli lo tiene"_

"_¿De nuevo pelearon?" – _preguntó un poco sonriente Gandalf, mientras Aragorn y Saskia se acercaban a Gandalf.

"_Algo así"_

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Y tú caballo?" – _Legolas solo se encogió de hombros.

"_Ha peleado de nuevo con Gimli y lo ha dejado a cargo del caballo… de nuevo" – _Saskia miraba la escena que el elfo estaba armando y se rio por lo infantil que parecía todo aquello.

"_AUXILIO!" – _gritó el enano, el cual había pasado junto a ellos, sobre el caballo que parecía correr sin dirección evidente y con furia; Legolas suspiró y corrió por el lugar en que el enano y su caballo habían desaparecido.

Gandalf suspiró y mandó a decir que apresuraran el paso, pasa salir pronto de ese bosque extraño.

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_ –preguntó Saskia a Aragorn. El la miró y sonriendo le contestó –_"Sabes, aunque Legolas haya vivido muchos años, incluso mucho más que tu edad, la de Gimli y la mía juntas … el sigue siendo un joven, un tanto caprichoso y que no puede controlar sus impulsos en ocasiones y lo que acabas de ver fue una de esas ocasiones, según lo que he observado le encanta pelear con Gimli y al final terminan enojados y Gimli viaja conmigo, pero muy a pesar que pueda ser un tanto infantil, él es una gran persona…" – _sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Saskia, la cual quedó confundida con este acto…

–_**¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿acaso estaba insinuando que ella gustaba de Legolas? ¿O que él gustaba de ella? Al fin y al cabo ambos habían respondido a ese beso inesperado no hace más de 3 noches … Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, si alguna vez había tenido oportunidad de algo más con el elfo, lo había arruinado todo a causa de Saruman, pero por otra parte de no haber sido por él, nunca se lo conocido…pero .. ¿Qué rayos hago pensando eso? Es decir, a mí no me gusta… ¿cierto?... el sigue siendo el enemigo… aunque ¿que se supone que hago con ellos aún? ¿acaso no tendrían que matarme o algo por el estilo? ¿será que puedo reivindicarme después de todo? ¿será que puedo cambiar todo lo que he hecho mal, que puedo aprender a usar la magia, para lo que me enseño mi verdadero maestro? Suspiré… quizá si… tendría que hablar con Gandalf – **_

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se habían detenido en un lugar libre de árboles, pero no parecía que fueran a acampar …

"¿_Qué sucede ahora?" –_preguntó ella.

"_Legolas y Gimli no han vuelto aún"_

"_De seguro están bien" – _dijo, dirigiéndose a Aragorn, el cual asintió levemente pero no muy convencido de la respuesta… esos bosques eran traicioneros y no se podía confiar mucho el ellos.

"_Aragorn" _– dijo tranquilamente Gandalf –"_debemos continuar, ellos estarán bien"_

Dicho eso, siguieron avanzando en la oscuridad de una fría madrugada que dentro de poco amenazaba en amanecer… Pasaron dos horas más, antes de que Legolas volviera a pie, junto al enano en cual no paraba de decir maldiciones y reclamarle al joven elfo por su infantil jugarreta… pero dicho elfo, solo jalaba de las riendas del caballo y sonreía tontamente al ver como el enano le gritaba…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? … Reviews por favor … y una pregunta… ¿Qué edad creen ustedes que tenga Legolas?... ¿yo? … yo creo que tiene por lo menos 750 años jajaja pero no lo sé…<strong>

**~Lune**


	7. ¿Y Ahora que?

**NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEER! VOLVÍ :D :D ajajajajajaja lo crean o no, no estaba muerta, ni de parranda, solamente semi ahogada en pilas de tareas y trabajos jajajajaj pero volvi /.\**

**Perdon por mi ausencia, se que es decepcionante no saber nada de una historia y como ya habia dicho no os desesperéis, seguiré escribiendo y aunque este capitulo es un poco flojo, sin mucho que contar y no muy interesante, era necesario para hacer la transición al otro capitulo el cual esta casi listo por lo cual este es bastante mas corto que los anteriores, pero hey, algo es mejor que nada :D :3**

**DISCLAIMER: El señor de los anillos no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo me pertenece algunas ideas extrañas y Saskia junto a su bello corcel Areon. **

**Recuerden …**

"_Cursiva y comillas para diálogos"_

_**- Cursiva y negrita para recuerdos –**_

**Y sin Mas interrupciones ... nuestro tan esperado capitulo 7 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7: ¿Y ahora qué?<strong>

Los tintes rojos del alba teñían los árboles que los rodeaban, parecía que ese bosque era más denso de lo que cualquier hombre pudiese imaginar o ver. La compañía avanzaba en silencio siguiendo a su líder, el cual de pronto se detuvo abruptamente; no tan lejos del sitio donde estaban, un pequeño campamento había sido colocado en el claro del bosque.

_**- ¿Qué clase de persona que no apreciase su vida haría un campamento tan cerca de la torre casi destruida de Isengard? – **_pensó Gandalf, agudizando un poco la vista para identificar si eran amigos o enemigos los que acampaban; y como si hubiese podido leer su mente el joven elfo dijo:

"_Gandalf, son Merry y Pippin" –_ con un poco de emoción en la voz. El mencionado hechicero indicó a su compañía que prosiguieran el camino hacia aquel lugar, después de todo y tanto tiempo separados, era bueno volverlos a ver con vida. Los hombres, a caballo y a pie, siguieron avanzando, hasta que alcanzaron el lugar donde se encontraban los Hobbits junto a algunos Ents, parecía que todos disfrutaban la caída de la torre y de quien la gobernaba; pronto se unieron todos a la celebración de los Hobbits.

Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas disfrutaban escuchando de las aventuras de ambos Hobbits, compartiendo lo que ellos también habían vivido; a un distancia prudente, Saskia miraba a todos disfrutando de esa pequeña victoria en tiempos tan difíciles, miraba la esperanza en los ojos de los guerreros, y también podía ver alegría y quizá un poco menos de preocupación.

_**- ¿Cómo es posible que todos estén disfrutando tan plácidamente, mientras el mundo se destruye no muy lejos de acá? ¿Desde cuándo me importa que el mundo se destruya? ¿Qué se supone que hago con ellos aún? Mi misión falló y no tengo razones para seguir con ellos… después de todo no quiero entrometerme en su camino de salvar el mundo, no quiero que Sauron destruya todo, porque a pesar que no tener nada importante; sigo viviendo es este mundo – **_Pensó Saskiamientras suspiraba viendo la pequeña fogata frente a ella, levantó la vista y vio al grupo de cinco, posó su mirada sobre el elfo y suspiró una vez más.

_**- ¿Qué rayos hago acá? – **_pensó de nuevo, parecía que había algo que le impedía irse, sin embargo no lograba identificarlo, o más bien, no quería aceptarlo. Se levantó, rodeó la fogata y se acercó al sitio donde Areon estaba atado, volviendo su vista una vez mas al grupo donde se encontraba Legolas, desató las riendas de su caballo. Estuvo parada allí por un momento como sopesando sus posibilidades, cuando una mano gentil se posó sobre su hombro. Dando un pequeño salto dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del hechicero.

"_¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?" – _preguntó Gandalf, retirando de las manos de Saskia las riendas de Areon. Saskia lo miró incrédula por un momento como analizando la situación y luego asintió suavemente. Gandalf la dirigió hacia un lugar separado de los demás, esperando que esta plática la convenciera de seguir con ellos, porque después de todo, no todos los días una hechicera de tal poder está de tu parte, además de otras razones que Gandalf prefería guardarse para sí.

* * *

><p>Legolas había escuchado hablar a Gandalf y con un poco de curiosidad había desviado su mirada hacia los árboles cercanos, donde estaban ambos hechiceros, pareciese que hablaban sin hablar y de pronto ella había seguido a Gandalf lejos de las celebraciones.<p>

"_¿Qué sucede elfo amigo?" –_

Legolas volvió rápidamente su atención al pequeño Hobbit que había preguntado y sin darle oportunidad de hablar, el enano fue quién respondió la interrogante desviando su mirada hacia donde Legolas había estado viendo.

"_Verás Pippin, Legolas" –_ hizo una pequeña pausa y sonriendo miró al elfo, como si la respuesta fuera para el – "_Legolas está enamorado de esa chica" – _dijo casualmente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los Hobbits miraran en la dirección de ambos hechiceros.

"_No, no es cierto" - _ dijo el elfo rápidamente y con extrema calma que hasta para el sonó un poco falsa. Los Hobbits, Aragorn y Gimli soltaron un risa muy suave ante la respuesta del elfo.

"_Si tú lo dices Legolas" - _ fue Aragorn el que le dio la razón mirándolo divertidamente y desviando su atención del elfo, hacia los Hobbits y se dispuso a contar lo sucedido con Saskia y su futuro incierto dentro de la compañía gris.

* * *

><p>"<em>Entonces Saskia, ¿Qué piensas?" – <em>preguntó el hechicero, esperando la respuesta con un poco de emoción. Saskia solo lo miraba en silencio -_**¿Será que puedo dejar de fallar por primera vez en mi vida? ¿Es esta mi verdadera misión? ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas? ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil todo esto?- **_bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como si el césped fuera más interesante que la conversación que acababan de tener y distraídamente movía su pie suavemente sobre las flores silvestres.

Viendo Gandalf la lucha interna, o más bien las dudas que la embargaban tomó de nuevo la palabra

"_Está bien, no debes responderme ya, solo piénsalo, te daré tres días para que analices lo que de verdad quieres hacer, no quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras" - _

Justo en ese momento Saskia levantó rápidamente su mirada y la posó en los ojos del Hechicero, el cual pudo ver un destello de agradecimiento en esos ojos verdes y justo antes de que él se retirara, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la hechicera, haciendo que Gandalf estuviera un poco más seguro de obtener la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Al retirarse se dirigió a todos quienes le acompañaban y con voz firme, indicó que solo esa noche se quedaría allí, después de todo, no estaban a salvo, no aun.

* * *

><p>Parecía que las noches eran demasiado cortas, y los días demasiado largos, Saskia cabalgaba junto a Aragorn, ambos en silencio, no queriendo Aragorn perturbar la poca paz que ella tenía. Habían pasado ya dos días y su tiempo límite para responder estaba llegando a su fin y una pequeña lucha interna era mantenida en su interior entre lo que quería o debía hacer, o si ambas eran lo mismo, muchas preguntas se deslizaban entre uno que otro pensamiento y la distraían de lo que debía responderle a Gandalf.<p>

"_¡¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?!"_ – dijo suavemente en un tono exasperado, dándose cuenta rápidamente que no lo había simplemente pensado, sino más bien lo había expresado y teniendo ahora a un Aragorn interesado en lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo.

"_¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Puedes confiar en mi" – _dijo Aragorn con un sonrisa cálida y sincera.

"_Gracias, creo que es algo que debo hacer sola"_

"¿_Eso quiere decir que ya no nos acompañarás?"_

Saskia suspiró y dijo –"_No me refería a eso, más bien no se claramente a que me refiero, tengo mucho en que pensar y obviamente tú no puedes pensar por mi" – _sonrió, de manera dulce y simpática. Una sonrisa que Aragorn estaba seguro no haber visto en ella antes.

"_Bueno Saskia, cualquier cosa que necesites hablar, talvés yo pueda ayudarte" _– dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la hechicera, en manera de apoyo.

Desde atrás y entre otros caballos, el elfo miraba la escena un poco contrariado, después de todo quizá el enano si tenía razón y si sentía algo por esa niña, porque después de todo ella era una niña comparada con él. Apretó su mandíbula y el agarre en las riendas de Arod se volvió un poco más firme, estos nuevos sentimientos lo estaban volviendo loco y no le estaban permitiendo descansar adecuadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>y...<strong>

**¿Que piensan? ¿sera que Saskia, decidirá irse y dejarlos pelear solos? ¿sera que se queda con ellos? o talves se va y luego regresa? jajajajaja esperen el proximo capitulo para saber :3 y perdon que la conversacion de Saskia y Gandalf no esta detallada, pero despues de casi un año sin escribir, me cuesta hacerlo como antes en la historia, pero basicamente ya se imaginarán que le dijo Gandalf, si no en todo caso, talves lo describa en el proximo capitulo...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente y gracias por aquellos que entraron a ver la historia :3 para todos mis lectores anónimos galletitas virtuales y un abrazo :)**

**¿Reviews? :D**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo **

**~Lune **


	8. Nuevos comienzos

**HOLAAAAA regresé :D ... no es que esté menos ocupada pero este capitulo solo le hacia falta el final... emmm si leen detenidamente podrán observar como cambié mi estilo pero la verdad es que son casi las 12am y no quería pensar tanto como en el resto del capitulo ... lo siento :( pero ojalá les guste estaré esperando sus reviews y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: solo me pertenece Saskia y Areon lo demás no :(**

**recuerden **

_"entre comillas y cursivo cuando hablan"_

**_y cursivo y negrito para pensamientos_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 8: <strong>**Nuevos comienzos**

Era el atardecer del tercer día que Gandalf le había dado para pensar en su respuesta, era un simple sí o no, sin embargo parecía demasiado difícil decidir, cualquiera pudiera pensar que no, pero para ella era todo un reto decidirse, porque si se quedaba de alguna manera, iba a poder enmendar todos los errores que había cometido, ayudando a salvar la tierra en la que vivían pero por otra parte, ella no tenía parte en esta guerra, podría regresar tranquilamente a su ciudad que normalmente no era atacada por orcos… o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

_**-¿Cómo es que aún sigo pesando si responder si o no? Obviamente sería una buena ayuda en esta guerra, podría ser útil y si no, morir en el intento no está del todo mal, de todas formas no tengo nada que perder- **_

La acción de Gandalf, la sacó de sus pensamientos, el hechicero se había detenido a hablar con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli; los tres hablaban mientras miraban a Pippin que estaba junto al hechicero, nadie parecía estar molesto, pero el pequeño hobbit parecía estar apenado, cuando habían terminado de hablar y ya entrada la noche hicieron el anuncio de que una vez más se quedarían en ese lugar para partir al amanecer del siguiente día.

"_Saskia, niña, acompáñame, tengo que hablar contigo" –_ dijo Gandalf, una vez el campamento estaba ya listo. Saskia se levantó y siguió al hechicero, sabiendo que le tendría que dar una respuesta, una que quizá no era la más apropiada pero quizá sí.

"_¿Si Gandalf?"_

"_No quiero presionarte, pero no has respondido y no puedo esperar más, al amanecer de mañana iré con Pippin a Minas Tirith, pues es allí donde debo ir ahora." –_ Gandalf hizo una pausa como analizando las opciones y continuó – "_Tienes tres opciones, si dices que si pues venir conmigo o bien seguir con la compañía y el ejército, estoy segura que Aragorn cuidará muy bien de ti o si dices que no, pues puedes irte, sin reproches, ni atadura, ni rencores"_

"_Yo … Gandalf, para decir la verdad, no estoy muy segura de mi respuesta"_

"_Dime que es lo que te atormenta"_

"_Toda mi vida he usado mi magia para motivos que no son los más correctos o buenos, si sigo con ustedes así cómo puedo ser una ayuda, puedo también ser una carga… y eso jamás me lo permitiría, no en tiempos de guerra"_

Gandalf suspiró y tomándole la mano le dijo – "_Saskia, muy dentro de ti sé que tus motivos para usar la magia no son malos, no lo creo y si estas dispuesta a morir por personas que no conoces, por salvar vidas que quizás nunca te lo agradecerán, si tus motivos van más allá de tus miedos y estas preparada para realizar una acción totalmente altruista… entonces mi niña, estás lista para seguir con nosotros." – _suspiró de nuevo y luego de una pausa dijo – "_Sin embargo, si aún no conoces como utilizar tu magia para ayudar a los demás, entonces no estas lista para pelear por los que no pueden hacerlo. Debo decirte, sé que tienes determinación, la veo en tus ojos, pero también veo miedo y un poco de decepción. La decisión es solamente tuya, tu sabes que es lo mejor, no solo para ti sino que para aquellos que te rodean." –_girándola hacia la fogata donde estaban reunidos los hombres del ejército, junto a los hobbit, el elfo, el humano y el enano le dijo – "_¿Crees que ellos no tienen miedo? ¿Crees que no temen fracasar? Pero míralos, están dispuestos a dar su vida para hacer de este mundo un poco mejor. Míralos sonreír aun a pesar de la situación en la que estamos… ¿quieres formar parte de ellos y encontrar un nuevo propósito a ese poder que tienes?"_

Saskia nunca había esta tan callada en su vida, las palabras que Gandalf le habían dicho la habían cuestionado bastante… ese no que estaba pensando en responder, se había olvidado ya y era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida y hacer algo bueno para variar.

Volviendo su mirada a Gandalf y dibujando una sonrisa y con mucha determinación apretó suavemente la mano del hechicero y con autoridad respondió

"_Gandalf, esta hechicera está de vuestro lado ahora, ten por seguro que daré todo, hasta la última pizca de poder en mí, será utilizada para salvar la vida de inocentes que aunque sé que no podrán agradecérmelo, tendrán una vida en paz, una vida que yo no he podido vivir hasta ahora" – _y volviendo su vista de nuevo hacia la fogata donde todos estaban reunidos dijo – _"Además quiero ayudarles a ustedes que me ayudaron a salir de un cruel destino junto a Saruman."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oye, oye ¿por qué esa actitud tan hostil?" – <em>le preguntó Gimli al elfo que estaba sentado a la par suya y había escapado a asesinarlo con la mirada por una broma que había dicho el pobre enano.

"_Déjame Gimli, no tengo humor para tus bromas" _

"_Ay no tengo humor para tus bromas" – _se burló el enano, fingiendo la voz del elfo.

"_Gimli te lo advierto"_

"_Hay pero mira que miedo te tengo" _

El elfo suspiró pesadamente y levantándose sin hacer ruido se alejó de la fogata y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del campamento _**–¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Se supone que no debo de enamorarme de ella, bueno no específicamente de ella si no que de nadie mientras el mundo está por destruirse y yo jugando a ser un adolescente. Ja! Soy patético sufriendo por alguien que los más seguro ni piensa en mí… un momento eso quiere decir que ¿a mi si me importa ella?, no para nada solo estoy cansado y necesito descansar un poco… todo esto debe de tenerme exhausto… pero no se supone que fui entrenado como soldado para este tipo de cosas… ¿Por qué debería de estar cansado?... –**_

Fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos al ver a Saskia sentada sobre una roca cerca de su caballo, mirando hacia el vacío, pareciera que algo la estaba perturbando.

"_¿Señorita Saskia?"- _ella volvió a verlo, su mirada un poco distante y sombría

"_¿Está todo bien?" - _ella bajó su mirada y suspiró

"_Si, supongo que sí está todo bien"_

"_¿Puedo acompañarte?" - _y con una sonrisa tímida ella asintió, el elfo se sentó junto a ella y hubo un momento de silencio, sin embargo el silencio no era nada incómodo, era algo necesario.

"_Sabes"- _dijo Saskia- "_Estoy preocupada por mi familia" –_ hizo una pausa y soltó una risita amarga –"_Digo mi verdadera familia, no Saruman, no puedo recordar la cara de mi madre; era una niña cuando me vi obligada a huir de Vitra Civitas, mi padre acababa de morir y yo traté de usar un hechizo para revivirlo" –_ se quedó callada y lo miró – "_Ni tan siquiera sé que es una familia y sin embargo estoy preocupada por eso" –_ de la nada Saskia comenzó a reírse, esta vez parecía una risa sincera –"_Lo siento Legolas, pensarás que estoy loca contándote todo esto que ni quieres saber"_

"_Sabes Saskia no creo que estés loca y pues si tú quieres contarme algo, estoy acá para escucharte, y no te preocupes si no quieres, no le cantaré a nadie" –_ Legolas le guiñó el ojo y prosiguió –"_Si te preocupa tanto tu familia… ¿por qué no haces un viaje para visitar tu aldea? Así no tienes porqué ir a esta guerra que es tan peligrosa"_

Legolas definitivamente no estaba tratando de echarla, simplemente quería protegerla de algo, aún no sabía de qué o porque pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella saliera herida en toda esta situación… no de nuevo, sin embargo su intención fue malinterpretada por Saskia

"¿_Estas insinuando que soy una inútil? Debí suponerlo, tu no me querías acá desde un principio… Ash! Hombres… siempre serán iguales… nunca cambiarán" –_ se levantó rápidamente, pero fue detenida por la mano de Legolas en su propia mano.

"_Saskia..." – _Se levantó el elfo, poniéndose justo delante de ella y sin soltarle la mano prosiguió –"_No me refiero a que te vayas ya… solo propuse que los visitaras… nunca dije cuándo y no, no te creo inútil, has demostrado que no lo eres…" _– Saskia lo miraba a los ojos, no podía despegar su mirada de la de él … aunque era demasiado intensa ella no se sentía en lo absoluto incomoda y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo… Legolas se inclinó hacia ella reduciendo el poco espacio entre ellos. Saskia podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora y poniéndose de puntillas, terminó de reducir el espacio entre ellos y sus labios se tocaron ligeramente antes de que Legolas la besara completamente, abrazándola contra su cuerpo profundizando el beso, un beso necesitado para ambos, pero de la misma forma un beso dulce y lento.

Luego de varios minutos Saskia se separó de él, viéndolo incrédula a lo que acababa de pasar, dejó de abrazarlo y corrió en dirección al campamento, dejando a un elfo confundido y quizá un tanto decepcionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien la verdad el final es un poco abrupto y quiza el capitulo no es tan interesante : pero hey es un avance :D y subi este capitulo porque me senti culpable de haber subido un drabble/oneshot ayer y no avanzar con mis otros fics asi que acá estoy y espero hayan disfrutado...**

**Los espero en los reviews :D :)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**~Lune**


End file.
